Arizona High
by Iamawsome
Summary: When Max and the flock settle down in Arizona with Max's mom, Dr. Martinez decides they need a little education. With football quaterbacks, obnoxious cheerleaders, jealous teenagers and talking dogs. Rated T just to be safe. Sorry about horrible summary.
1. Prologue

Arizona High

Disclaimer: Unless you're crazy, you should know I'm not JP, and will never own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Prologue

POV: Max

Some days, I'm really happy. And some days I'm really tired. But on days like this, **I just want to shoot myself**! My mom, wow, it's still weird saying that, let us settle down with her. We were all really thankful and had the best summer of our lives. All of course had to be ruined by the sudden fact of Arizona High, the High school I will be attending this coming school year. Oh the joy!

Flashback

"Hey Ella, pass the steak please." We were all having dinner together. Ella couldn't sit still. She was so excited about her fist day of seventh grade tomorrow. I can't belive we are related, because if I were the one with school tomorrow, I'd be hiding under a rock.

"Ella, please pass the steak." After snapping back to reality I finally got my fourth and final piece of steak. After a couple of days with mom, she figured out we were big eaters. I glanced over at her to see her looking around uncomfortably.

"Guys," Mom said getting everyone's attention, "You all know how Ella will be starting school tomorrow, well since I know you have a big gap in your education, I also thought you should attend. She looked around nervously, seeing all different emotion from us. Happy, excited, shocked, but when she looked at me, she turned her head away. Because if I could see myself now, I'd probally be fuming.


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona High

Arizona High

Disclaimer: Unless you're crazy, you should know I'm not JP, and will never own Maximum Ride.

* * *

Author's Note

Hey! I just wanted to say that this is my first story. Please review, 'cause I'll need the advice. I'll try to update at least once a week, probably at least twice. Thanks!

BTW:

Max, Iggy and Fang are in 10th grade

Ella is in 7th

Nudge is in 6th

Gazzy is in 3rd

Angel is in 1st

-Toddles


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Arizona High

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN M.R.!! Don't rub it in.

* * *

Chapter 1

POV: Max

"This is 92.3, K ROCK!" I turned on to my side and shut off my alarm clock. It was 6: 45am. Yippee, aren't I so lucky. I looked in the mirror and, off course, my hair was a nightmare. Since I thought I should look at least presentable for my first day of school, I brushed it out. I threw on the normal, jeans and a t-shirt, with a black hoodie over it.

I walked out of my room, yes my room. I had my own room, same with Fang. Angel, Ella, and Nudge shared and Gazzy and Iggy did too. I walked down stairs and saw the rest of the flock sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Hey, Max. Excited for your first day of school," Iggy said sarcastically.

"Of course," I replied sourly, "I just can't wait any longer." I sat down next to Angel and poured some Cheerio's into my bowl. Everyone was talking about school in Virginia, when we had gone at Anne's. Fang was quite of course, and Ella was just listening, with absolutely no idea of what everyone was talking about.

I grabbed my navy blue backpack and went to sit in the passenger's seat in my mom's car. It took us about 10 minutes to get to the elementary school where we dropped of Angel and Gazzy. Then, we dropped of Nudge and Ella at the middle school. Now, it was just me, Ig, Fang and my mom.

Since people would be wondering why all of a sudden Ella had 6 new siblings, our cover story was that we were foster kids and would be spending the year with the Martinez's. Our names are all the same from Anne's, except Gazzy's is Chase (sorry if you like the name Zephyr, but I don't) and Nudge's name is just Krystal, instead of Tiffany-Krystal.

Dr. Martinez pulled up to a rather large building, probably new, and handed us each a schedule. She told us that once we got inside, to go down the hall to the right and that there would be a door on the left that would say "Main Office" on it. They would give us the combination to our lockers, and point us in the right direction to our first class.

"It's huge," I whispered to Fang, looking around. As we entered, there was a banner over the doors that read "Welcome to Arizona High" in big red letters. We did exactly what my mom had told us, and ended up facing a door that read "Boys".

"Um, I'm not going in there." I didn't know what to do. I could fight ten erasers by myself, survive living in a dog cage and fly all over the world with my "wings", but I couldn't find the main office in a high school.

"Hi, are you new?" I turned around to see a short, blonde girl wearing super short jean shorts talking to Fang, figures.

"Um, yeah" He replied. Thank you man of many words.

"We were looking for the office." I said. She glared at me then turned back to Fang with a cheery smile on her face and said, "You must have made a wrong turn, the office is down the left hallway." She grabbed his hand, "I'll show you."

Stupid, stupid, stupid lock!! Why won't you open? I tried my combination again, 12, 3, 24 (that's not my real combination). Once it finally opened I shoved my backpack in, took my morning books with me and slammed my locker shut. What a lovely morning I was having so far (note of sarcasm).

* * *

Did you love? Did you hate it? Either way, PLEASE review.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona High

Disclaimer: I don't own M.R. Don't rub it in!!

* * *

Chapter 2

POV: Max

My first period class was Science. I had finally managed to find my way to the class room. I walked into the room, already five minutes late, and made my way to the back of the class.

I was about to sit down when the teacher cleared her throat and said, "You're new right?" I nodded. "Well why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell them where you are from."

I put my books down on my desk and said, "Hi, my name is Max and I'm Colorado." (I said Colorado because the flock us to live there with Jeb-1st book) Then I sat down and prepared my self for some boring lesson on genetics.

ILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARDILOVEEDWARD

"Do you need help finding your next class?" I turned around to face a tall boy with bright greens eyes and copper colored hair. He was smiling, with navy blue braces lining the top row of his teeth.

"Um, yeah" I replied. He looked nice, plus I had no idea where my next class was. "I have English."

"Oh, that's right by my next class, follow me." He lead me down a couple of hallways, making small talk and asking me question like, "Do like Arizona so far," and saying stuff like, "You should check out the new store in the mall. He stopped at a door I was guessing was math.

"Thanks." I said quickly. He smiled and walked down the hall. I mentally smacked my forehead. I didn't even introduce myself, whatever. I walked into the classroom, and sat all the way in the back, not even bothering to acknowledge the other students waving at me introducing themselves.

ILOVEFANGILOVEFANGILOVEFANGILOVEFANG

The rest of the morning was like that, people coming up to me asking my name and saying all different things I didn't really care about.

Now I was sitting in math listening to the teacher go on and on about god-knows-what.

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked Fang, fifteen minutes late. He started making his way to an empty seat in front of me.

"Thank you for joining us Mr. Ride," (I guess their last names could be Ride, right) the teacher said, "But next time, please come on time." Then he continued with his lesson, though I don't think anyone was listening.

I was gathering my books when the same girl from this morning, the short blonde one, tapped Fang's shoulder.

"Hey," she said, "Do you need help finding your next class?" She was looking up at him, smiling. I saw Fang look down at her shorts, a then nod. What a sexist pig!

* * *

Please review! You know you want to!! :)


End file.
